


A Little Help From My Friend

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Jeff cheers Peedee up after a long day.
Relationships: Pee Dee Fryman/Jeff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Little Help From My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



**A Little Help From My Friend**

Jeff found Peedee on the pier, legs dangling over the edge as he looked out to sea, a half eaten egg sandwich sitting on some paper next to him. He heard the blonde boy sigh as he took his spot next to him.

“You okay?” asked Jeff.

Peedee shook his head.

“Long day at work,” he replied tiredly. “There was a tour bus, right? And a few of them came over to buy lunch from me…”

“That’s not bad, right?”

“Yeah, but they said they hated it! And one of them threatened to give me a bad Yowl review,” sighed Peedee. “And I checked and they did.”

He showed Jeff the review on his phone.

_Tater tots were NOT UP TO STANDARD. Better Tots in Ocean Town, go there._ _⅗_ _._

“Uh… I mean, it’s not _that_ bad,” said Jeff. “I mean, he gave you three stars…”

“Yeah, but it’s like… it’s like when video games get 60%!” exclaimed Peedee. “It really means zero out of ten.”

Jeff nodded and pretended to understand.

“And then I accidentally undercharged Onion,” added Peedee. “Ronaldo skipped out of helping me in the back to chase Soviet UFOs in the country, and I stubbed my toe getting back into the van after my lunch break… just one of those days.”

Jeff leaned in closer, pulling Peedee into a hug.

“I know,” he said. “We all have them.”

Peedee leaned into his shoulder.

“I just wish I could get myself to cheer up, you know?”

“ _Weeeellll…_ ” Jeff smiled. “I have video games and ice cream and chips at home, and I have no one to share them with.”

“What kind of video games?” asked Peedee.

“Arachnid-Boy.”

“That’s a pretty good game,” said Peedee, smiling.

“And mom’s making spaghetti, and you always know she always makes too much of that, and I’m sure she’d love someone to help us eat it.”

“Heh, she’s not gonna make me listen to her Archie Comics discourse, is she?” asked Peedee.

“Of course she is.”

“Well, I’m still in.”

Peedee made to climb to his feet, but Jeff stopped him, pressing his hands on his cheeks and turning his head towards him.

“Guess who wuvs you…”

“Jeff, c’mon man,” Peedee chuckled. “We’re both seventeen.”

“ _Guess who wuvs you…_ ”

“Hmm… is it… Steven?”

“He doesn’t count, he loves everyone.”

“Then I guess it’s gotta be… _you!_ ”

He pulled Jeff into a hug. Laughing, they climbed to their feet and walked off down the pier, hand in hand, heading for a night of ice-cream, chips, video games and Jeff’s mom’s comic opinions.

It was a bad day, but it looked like it would be a nice evening, at least.


End file.
